Small Moments of Happiness
by Beth Catherine
Summary: It was a small moment of happiness in the larger, melancholy picture. But it was just what the two demigods needed. Percabeth. One-shot. Yeah - they're in Tartarus...


_Hullo!_

_I don't know if I like this... But here it is anyway._

_I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

Percy finally hit the floor after what seemed like an endless fall. Everything hurt and after a while of just lying in a crumpled heap he got up to find – surprisingly – that nothing was broken, that didn't mean to say he was okay though. Percy didn't care anyhow.

During the fall Annabeth had been detached from him somehow. They had been falling and her iron grip had been ripped away. Percy had no idea where his girlfriend was and as he called her name as loud as he dared. Worry and fear shook his whole body. "Annabeth!" he called once again. "Annabeth, please answer me!"

_~OoO~_

Annabeth looked around her but there was nothing, just complete darkness. She clutched her ankle but all it did was send an even more intense pain shooting up her leg. The daughter of Athena was truly scared, tears seeped from her eyes and she tried to call out for Percy. She opened her mouth but nothing comprehendible came out – just scratchy whines. The girl kept trying to be heard but there was nothing. She prayed to all the gods for help, although, they were the reason she was laying on the hard stones beneath her.

_Where is Percy?_ Annabeth kept thinking. As they had been falling she had tried and tried to hold on to Percy but the force of the downwards plummet had pulled them apart. _Where could he be?_

_~OoO~_

Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped the pen. It grew into a long glistening sword of bronze. For the first time since he had hit the bottom of the pit he could slightly see, a faint light emitted from his sword and lit his way as he walked – where Percy was walking to he had no idea.

He had not gone very far before he caught sight of an object creating a small globe of bronze light. The son of Poseidon rushed towards it and picked up Annabeth's beloved dagger. Percy slipped it into his pocket and carried on forwards. "Annabeth!"

_~OoO~_

Annabeth couldn't be sure if it was real or her mind playing tricks on her but she could swear someone was calling her name. The voice was unmistakably Percy's whether it was real or not. Finally the girl's voice broke through the invisible barrier holding it back. "Percy! Percy, I'm over here!" she cried out willing her voice to penetrate the thick darkness folding in on her. "Percy!"

A light finally came from the distance and Percy's voice, now clearer, with it. "Annabeth, I'm here," Percy soothed. "Keep calling so I can find you," he urged.

"Just keep coming forward…. That's it…. Slightly to the left," Annabeth instructed.

He finally got close enough for Annabeth the see his face lit up with the strange glow of Riptide. He was terribly battered up but it was Percy – Annabeth's Percy.

_~OoO~_

Percy finally reached Annabeth and he took her small, curled up form in his arms. "It's okay. I've got you."

Annabeth was never one to cry much but she seemed to have been pushed over the edge. Her body shook violently as she cried all the tears she possibly had to offer. Percy just held her and waited until she cried herself out, rubbing soothing circles on her back and repeatedly kissing her head – small, light kisses just so she knew he was still there.

"I hope you're not crying because I've found you," Percy attempted a joke.

Annabeth pulled her face away from Percy's chest and looked up at him. "No, I'm relieved actually," Annabeth laughed slightly but it was all watery and turned into a small sob. "I was so scared – I still am. But I have you now. I thought I'd lost you. I'm just relieved."

"You think you're relieved? For a second there I thought I would have to try and make up my own escape plan!"

"Hmm, yes, I can see the complications there," Annabeth said and they both laughed.

It was a small moment of happiness in the larger, melancholy picture. But it was just what the two demigods needed. All they _would_ need – little moments of laughter, smiles and love to keep them going. Like fuel to urge them on through the sadness and almost inescapable despair. Small moments of happiness.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Thank you for reading! Review maybe? Please..._


End file.
